


This Doesn't Make us Friends

by LolyzOtaku



Series: Femlash Smut Fics [1]
Category: Mother of the Year (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Hate to Love, Rival Sex, Sexual Tension, thank you for coming to my Ted Talk, this fic was caused because choices decided not to give us the opportunity to love vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyzOtaku/pseuds/LolyzOtaku
Summary: Daria is tired of Vanessa undermining her. During her court case to get custody of her own daughter, she finally decides to tell Vanessa off, only for the issue to be completely different.
Relationships: Vanessa Blackwood/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Femlash Smut Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	This Doesn't Make us Friends

"Why are you like this?" Daria shouted, too angry to even put it nicely. She was fuming, eyes blazing as she cornered Vanessa in a vacant hallway. "You're a horrible example to your children! Have you ever thought about how you're teaching them to treat other people? No wonder August is a little troll! Bullying other children... that's a page directly taken from Vanessa's book!"

"How dare y-"

"I'm not finished." Vanessa recoiled at that, taking yet another step back. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid.

Daria only approached closer, and the other woman couldn't take her eyes off her. "I've tried to be your friend, I was nice to you whenever I got the chance! But you always seem to be out to get me." Daria continued. Slowly, her anger turned into hurt but Vanessa couldn't put her feelings into words. Finally, she felt the wall at her back. "Vanessa... why?"

"I..." She didn't know why. Part of her knew that she hated how Daria was such a fighter simply because Vanessa wasn't. She hated how smart her child was, loved and lovable, because her children weren't. But she wasn't sure if that was the whole reason.

Daria took Vanessa's silence as ignorance, and became agitated again. "You know, I thought we were both similar. I saw myself in you and I admired how successful and strong you were. But now..." The younger mother leans in very close and speaks through gritted teeth. "I see that you're nothing but a sad woman, a woman who is lonely and selfish."

Vanessa's breath hitched. Not just because of what Daria said but also because of the intensity in Daria's eyes, the promixity, the woman's breath in her face.

Daria stares at her, expecting an answer, waiting with her hands on the wall, on either side of the poor woman's head. "Why are you defending Guy?" Daria asked, the question coming out of her like a difficult word.

"Because he's more prepared to take care of Ruby." Vanessa answered, getting her voice back. "Don't kid yourself, you're not as a great mother as you make yourself out to be." She spats poisonly.

Daria's expression falls, taking Vannessa back. She was expecting more anger. "Maybe you're right. He does have more money, more opportunities, and less... emotions." She sighs the last bit and her body relaxes over Vanessa, a sad sight for a fighter like her.

Vanessa gulps, unused to seeing Daria like this. She wants her angry at her, because in some self-deprecating way, she deserves it. And for some reason, the thought of her angry made Vanessa a bit hot. "Face it, Ruby would be happier with him. You don't belong here, and maybe when Ruby's under his care, they'll put her in an appropriate school." Vanessa tried, a mischievous grin on her face. That was good, because Daria scowled angrily and tensed again.

"Don't tell me where my child should study or not. She loves learning here." Daria snarled. Hesitantingly, she leaned into the crook of Vanessa's shoulder, her breath on her ear. "Speak about my daughter like that again and I'll destroy you."

Vanessa couldn't help herself but whimper a bit at the contact. She was glad this hallway barely had anyone coming in or out, she doesn't want to break this moment at all.

Daria peered at Vanessa confusedly, and the woman met her eyes bravely. She didn't know she saw Daria like that but now it made more sense. The pure yearning in Vanessa's look must have surprised Daria a bit, because the anger subsided, and there was a look ot awe on her face.

"Vanessa..." Daria asked, stepping closer. The older woman tried not to show her desire so readily, but her hands moved by itself, pulling Daria closer by the hips. The woman had a good body, caressing one side of her hip, Vanessa couldn't help but admire it.

Daria returned to her ear, this time her nose burying in Vanessa's hair. "Are you sure...?" She whispered. Vanessa nodded faster than she has in her entire life. She could hear some sort of smile from Daria as her breath trailed low into her neck. Vanessa's breath shivered.

"Wait." Vanessa stopped herself, and Daria immediately halted. Vanessa pulled away, grasping Daria's arm and dragging her quickly to a storage closet. She had never done anything like this, but she wanted this more than anything. Locking themselves inside the small space, Daria watched Vanessa.

When she was ready, Vanessa breathed. "Please." And there was no need for more words as Daria pushed her against the door and kissed her.

Daria's lips were sweeter than she thought, and she was an amazing kisser. When she licked Vanessa's bottom lip, the woman couldn't help but moan, feeling Daria's tongue and pulling her closer as if she could.

"Daria... this..." Vanessa tried to speak in between kisses. "Doesn't make us... friends."

Daria laughed and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Of course." Fevertily, she trailed kisses across her jawline, once she reached her neck, Vanessa groaned, looking the other way to give her more space.

Her whole body was on fire. Daria was experienced, she could tell by the way her hands knew the right places to touch, her body pressing close, and her leg pushing in between Vanessa's own. But she was too gentle, and Vanessa liked it rough.

With a bit more strength than she knew she had, she clenched her hands on Daria's waist. That seemed to grab her attention, because she pulled away rather quickly.

"Wha-" Daria's question of confusion was drowned by Vanessa kissing her again, this time roughly.

Vanessa was the first to pull away, leaving Daria in a haze. "I'm not a delicate flower. I want you. But I want you hard." She ordered.

Daria stared at her like she was seeing double, a look of shock smoothly transitioned to amusement. "I can do that." She replied.

And oh boy, Vanessa was not dissapointed. Daria's abilities had been underestimated, because as soon as they kissed, Vanessa was putty in her hands. Daria bit Vanessa's lip, and the woman whimpered loudly.

She pushed herself against Vanessa like a beast, her knee teasing her boldly, and her hand sneaking their way behind Vanessa, making her arch away from the door.

"Yes... that's it." Vanessa encouraged. Daria took that like fuel and started to undress the older woman. Nearly ripping her dress off if it weren't so expensive.

Now naked, Daria managed to sneak a peek at her, seemingly appreciating the view before grabbing Vanessa's hips and grinding her against her leg.

The woman's voice broke at her moan. Holding Daria's shoulders for support, she moved her hips to hump Daria's leg.

"Hmmm..." Daria hummed appreciatedly. Leaning closer to touch Vanessa's breasts. That made Vanessa go wild. The younger mother already seemed to know what Vanessa liked, so as she helped Vanessa grind herself against her, she licked and bit at her chest, enjoying the long drawled moans coming from the other mother.

Vanessa pulled her closer, feeling that knot at her lower abdomen. Her hips moved faster as she interrupted Daria's work on her breasts to bury her face into her shoulder.

Daria took only this as an opportunity to drag her nails across Vanessa's hips then to her ass. Grabbing it and using that as leverage to move Vanessa faster against her hips. "Yes Daria..." Vanessa winced. Liking it.

Daria shivered, hearing that so close to her ear. "You like that?" She whispered, equally as turned on.

"Yes, fuck. Keep doing it." Vanessa begged, breaths rasping against her throat. She didn't even care if she was being loud.

Daria started massaging her ass roughly, digging her nails and scratching her. This only made Vanessa moan her name, her hips now a wild frenzy.

"Fuck fuck, yes, oh please." Vanessa whimpered. "I'm close."

"Go on, I want you to come for me." Daria said seductively.

"Oh God Daria." Faster and faster, Daria was also moving her leg to the rhythm. Vanessa felt that incoming sense of overflowing pleasure, her nails digging into Daria's back, and she drowned her final cry into the woman's shoulder.

She twitched, shivering in pleasure as Daria slowed her down, drawing out her orgasm. "Hmm Vanessa. You're so hot." Her hands holding her bottom now ceased their erratical scratching, gently trailing to her back and caressing her.

It was gentle again, and Vanessa was suprised that she liked it. She kept Daria close, not wanting to pull away to look her in the eye. She wanted this to last a few more minutes. Keeping herself buried in Daria's waves of hair, the other woman put her leg away and pulled Vanessa close for some sort of hug, still dragging her fingers gently on her back.

"Hey Vanessa." The woman called softly. Vanessa hummed, not trusting her voice. "Can we talk later at my house? About Guy."

Out of all the things to say, Vanessa hated that it was that she wanted to talk about. She didn't want to return to reality right now. "Why?" She asked.

"I feel like... we should know each other better. I want you to understand me." Daria answered honestly. It was clear that it was difficult for her to put it into words, but she continued. "I admire you Vanessa. I want to be more like you. But I also think we're stronger together. If you only listened to me, then I'm sure we wouldn't fight so much."

Vanessa sighed. Was it bad that she did want to keep fighting? To keep hating her so that sex felt this good with her again? Would there even be a next time after this?

The woman tightened her grip around Daria, interlacing her fingers in her ginger locks. Daria seemed to relax. "I'll think about it, okay?"

Daria hesitated to nod, but seemed satisfied with that answer. "Okay."

And they stayed like that a bit longer. Unaware that their relationship would never be the same.


End file.
